Picture Perfect
by XxbigT-N-LilGxX
Summary: Usagi, princess of the moon and heir to its throne, yet instead of living the dream life, she is bound, trapped in the coils of loneliness with only her mother to cling on too, what happens when even that bond is severed, silver millenium au


**Picture perfect**

Summary: Usagi, princess of the moon and heir to its throne, yet instead of living the dream life, she is bound, trapped in the coils of loneliness with only her mother to cling on too, what happens when even that bond is severed, will she let the tidal wave of despair smoother her or will she rise above the pain and claim her inheritance and fight for her future. Set in the silver millennium an AU fic

**A/N **hi guys I'm back with a new story aren't you all lucky again no fluff I keep it real *giggles* rated m for a reason guys please review it's the only thing I want the only thing I crave!!

**Basic translation**

-hime = princess

O-kaasan = mother

Kami-sama = god

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A harsh air rings through the once immaculate white gardens, echoing over freshly exploded craters with steam still streaming out of them. Bodies are strewn everywhere, blood is in the air and cries and screams can be heard as a strong battle is being waged around the once strong palace of the moon kingdom.

Yet despite the cries of turmoil and the loud earth shattering sounds that shook the palace grounds, the young princess slept on completely oblivious to her surroundings.

A small red headed handmaid rushed inside the room muttering curses under her breath while trying to stay calm

"Usagi-hime, Usagi-hime, do not waste time…wake up!" the handmaid rasped in a desperate attempt to rouse her mistress from her deep sleep. Serena slowly opened her wide deep blue eyes to gaze fuzzily at her panicked handmaid's face.

"What is it Naru-chan you know I hate to be woken up early, this had better be for a very good reason." Usagi attempted to roll over to get more sleep when a firm hand from Naru keep her blue eyes locked wit her fierce green ones

" Usagi-hime with all due respect you mean to tell me that the palace crumbling around us, with thousands of men and women risking their lives to protect you is not a good enough reason to wake you my lady!." Her point was emphasised as another bomb hit the surface of the moon shacking the room around her.

Usagi lifted her head from the pillow a trail of soft blonde hair following in her wake, falling over her face to frame her doe like eyes that held a look of absolute horror

"I don't understand…how did this happen…where's o-kaasan?" Naru's eyes softened

"Your mother instructed we disguise ourselves as best we can, and leave for earth until she calls for our return."

Serena's eyes snapped out of their shocked stupor and focussed on Naru's face

"I will not leave my mother, I will fight with her." Naru shook her head sadly at her mistress

"You have no choice my lady… I apologise." Usagi then knew by the look in her maid's eyes, it was either cooperate or be forced. She raised herself from her bed then, the soft silk of her bedding sliding down to revel the slender body of the 18 year old princess. She then rose to her full 5ft 7inches squared her shoulders turning her determined face to her maid.

"Do what you have to do Naru-chan, but I request to at least see my mother before leaving." Naru smiled softly at her mistress

"of course Usagi-hime" Naru then brought out an outfit identical to the one she was currently sporting, it consisted of a long brown pleated skirt, soft leather black shoes, a white blouse with a long black neck tie and a soft brown cardigan. As soon as Usagi was adorned in the uniform of a normal moon maid, she set herself in front of her vanity and began to arrange her hair in her traditional twin bun style.

"Usagi-hime I realise that barely anyone outside these palace walls has ever laid eyes on you, but your hairstyle is known, if you sport it and are seen you will be struck down immediately." Usagi let her fingers drop allowing her hair to flow back down her back

"Dear Kami-sama! What is happening, and you are telling me that in such a time I must leave my mother side!" Usagi clenched her fist at her sides fighting to remain calm as she allowed her hand maid Naru to pull her knee-length hair into a smart French plait.

Usagi shakily climbed to her feet finally ready to live the enclosed room of her life and take on the horrors of the real world.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had been making their way slowly through unlit hallways for awhile treading their way carefully trying to avoid the numerous battles happening around the palace as the enemy had managed to break through the palace defensive wall. Usagi was trying her hardest to not let tears blind her way and to keep up with the also suffering Naru, but the amount of blood and dismembered bodies they had stumbled across during their desperate flea across the palace was enough to turn even the most experienced stomach.

As they came round the last corner the scene before them was enough to leave them frozen in their step. For in front of them the moon soldiers were in a heated battle with the enemy.

"Kami-sama save me!" Usagi whispered in horror while putting a hand over her mouth to try and stop the foul stench of blood and sweat from entering her mouth.

"Usagi-hime we must run, keep to the side keep your head down the guards will protect you, now! We must do it now!" and with that she grabbed Usagi hand and threw them into the heat of the battle. Usages eyes were wide as she watched as her protectors and her enemies alike, fought with powers and weapons so valiantly it was almost inhuman, she them watch these same beast fall to the floor in a bloodied mess of something almost unrecognisable as what they were a few seconds before.

So lost was she in the horror found on a battlefield, that she never saw the blast of power fired directly at her being until it was to late, but before she could even register the threat a body blocked her view absorbed the attack and fell heavily over her.

It took a moment for her to pull herself together and push the weight off of her but one look at the face of her defender made her pupils dilate and a scream tear though her body for the mangled face she was staring at was the young solider she had often conversed with, one of the only few living beings she had regular contact with. She was still screaming when Naru grabbed her and dragged her through the secret doorway that would lead her to her escape.

When they were finally in the departure station Naru let go of her princess who fell in a silent heap just staring without seeing as if stuck in the corridor where death hung so thickly. It was then she saw her mothers outline drift slowly into vision she watched as her mother knelt down to join her on the floor. Usagi gazed into her mother's familiar blue eyes. And then silver hair filled her vision as her mother clasped her in a tight hug

"I'm so sorry my child I have failed to protect you from harm." Usagi grasped her mother tight crying all her shock and fear onto her mothers shoulder. Once her sobs subsided her mother lifted the both to their feet

"My sweet darling daughter, maybe I was wrong to shield you away from the pain of the world for so long. Now I must thrust you out there with only one person to call friend, I'm so sorry my darling" the queen once again held her daughter close before releasing her and stepping back losing her mothers compassion and gaining the cold air of warrior queen

"You are to go to earth with Naru as two of my most cherished maids you will work for the prince and follow his orders until I give you leave to return, is that clear." Usagi wanted to retaliate and protest but held herself back her mother would be going through enough without her throwing a temper tantrum.

"Yes my queen" both Usagi and Naru replied, the queen smiled tensely and stepped towards her daughter

"Take this, use it to protect yourself and Naru" she then placed half of the silver crystal into the hand of her daughter Usagi looked down at it and immediately thrust it back

"O-kaasan no! You need this to protect yourself I can not accept this and leave you behind, the guilt would kill me before the negaverse had a chance!" Usagi's breathing was ragged and panicked. The queen put the crystal back in her daughter's hand stepping away

"You will do as I tell you. The negaverse are after the crystal if it is separated as such, they will have to keep both of us alive to obtain it." Usagi stance relaxed at the logic of her mothers words she opened her mouth again but a large tremble rippled through the moon even the spaceship creaked from the force of it

"Go now no more talk, I must protect the moon go my daughter." Naru then took the initiative and gently ushered the princess inside the ship. No sooner had they taken off and left the planet when a brilliant flash of light blinded Usagi's vision when the light faded, Usagi noticed several pink energy balls floating up and away from the surface of the moon, her eyes scanned franticly and locked on the last one to rise away from her home planet, and inside the ominously glowing orb she saw the outline of her mother being carried away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/n whew that took a lot out of me been needing to let this one out for awhile tell me what you think your reviews keep me strong even the flames 


End file.
